Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting displays have been recently used in small mobile devices such as smart phones and have been applied to large scale televisions (TVs) having a large area screen.
Organic light emitting displays may be self-light emitting type displays displaying images by organic light emitting devices emitting light. Organic light emitting displays may be configured in such a manner that holes and electrons are injected by a first electrode and a second electrode and the injected holes and electrons are combined with each other in a light emitting layer positioned between the first electrode and the second electrode to thereby generate light using energy generated when excitons formed due to the electron-hole combination drop from an exited state to a ground state.
Organic light emitting devices may include a hole injecting layer, a hole transporting layer, an electron injecting layer, an electron transporting layer and the like, as well as an organic light emitting layer between an anode and a cathode.
Meanwhile, among such organic light emitting devices, an organic light emitting device emitting white light may generally refer to a white organic light-emitting device (WOLEDs).